Toy Story 1-2 Box Set
Toy Story 1-2 Box Set is a DVD Release of Toy Story and Toy Story 2 it was released on October 17, 2000. Special Features Ultimate Toy Box Bonus Disc * History ** "History and Development" ** "Early Test" ** Original Treatments (with Introduction) *** March 1991 Treatment *** September 1991 Treatment ** Production Notes ** The Cast * Story ** "Green Army Men Storyboard Pitch" (with Introduction) ** Editing ** "Story Reel: Andy's New Toy" ** "Storyboard to Film Comparison: The Chase" ** Abandoned Concepts (with Introduction) *** Buzz Lightyear Cartoon *** Western Shootout *** Woody's Nightmare *** Eastern Gate *** Shakes the Rattle *** Sid's Comeuppance *** The Chase * Design ** The Characters (with Introduction) *** Woody **** Design ***** Character Design ***** Early Model ***** Model Pack ***** Final Maquette **** "Early Animation Tests" (with Commentary by Glenn McQueen) **** "Modeling Woody" **** "Character Turnaround" *** Buzz Lightyear **** Design ***** Character Design ***** Model Pack ***** Model Construction ***** Digitizing Maquette ***** Insignia Design ***** Decals ***** Merchandise Design **** "Early Animation Tests" (with Commentary by Glenn McQueen) **** "Digitizing Buzz" **** "Character Turnaround" **** "Modeling the Buzz Box" (with Introduction) *** Mr. Potato Head *** Rex (with Character Turnaround) *** Hamm (with Character Turnaround) *** Slinky Dog (with Character Turnaround) *** Bo Peep (with Character Turnaround) *** Green Army Man *** Alien (with Character Turnaround) *** Miscellaneous Toys *** Mutant Toys *** Andy (with Animation Tests; Commentary by Glenn McQueen) *** Sid (with Animation Tests; Commentary by Glenn McQueen) *** Scud **** "Designing Scud" **** Design **** Animation Tests (with Commentary by Glenn McQueen) *** Hannah *** Andy's Mom and Molly (with Animation Tests; Commentary by Glenn McQueen) ** Art Design *** "Designing Color" (labeled here as "Designing Toy Story") *** Concept Art *** Color Scripts *** Color Keys ** Environmental Design (each includes a Location Tour with Audio Commentary from Ralph Eggleston and stills.) *** Gas Station *** Andy's Room *** Pizza Planet (Missing Location Tour with Commentary) *** Sid's Room * Computer Animation ** "Production Tour" ** "Layout Tricks" ** "Animation Tour" ** "Character Animation" ** Shaders and Lighting (with Introduction) *** Shaders *** Lighting ** "Building a Shot" ** "Production Progression Demonstration: The Chase" ** Special Effects *** Motion Blur and Reflections *** Rain Effects (with Introduction) **** Rain Reference Footage **** Moving "Bump-Man" Pattern **** Rain Effects on Windows **** Rain Shadow Effects **** Final Scene *** Particle Systems **** Smoke Trajectory **** "Primitives" Guide **** Final Scene *** Rendering and Compositing * Music and Sound ** Sound Design ** Randy Newman Demos *** Randy Newman Biography *** I Will Go Sailing No More *** Strange Things *** You've Got a Friend in Me *** Plastic Spaceman Version 1 *** Plastic Spaceman Version 2 *** The Fool * Deleted Animation (with Introduction) ** Torture ** Rain ** Render Bugs * Publicity ** Trailers *** Original Teaser Trailer *** Original Theatrical Trailer ** 4 TV Spots ** Ad Campaign Gallery ** Merchandising Gallery Category:DVD